


The First Five Years

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Goku's Gay, Loss of Virginity, Married Couple, Moving In Together, Painful Sex, Parental Disagreements, Trying To Conceive, What is love, clueless Goku, having a baby, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Over twenty years before Tempt Me With Those Lips, Goku and Chi-Chi start the first five years of their lives together.





	1. Honeymoon

Panicking, Goku had 'accidentally' turned his head when Chi-Chi went to kiss him. He didn't really know her. They'd had a brief adventure when he was twelve and then she'd come back at eighteen to remind him of his promise to marry her, not that he'd even known what marriage when he'd made the promise. Still, a promise was a promise, so he'd gone through with it.

When he'd been getting ready the man helping with his suit had told him it was perfectly normal for a couple not to know each other when the marriage was arranged, and while Goku wasn't really sure what that meant it at least meant he wasn't the only person ever to go through something like this. So he'd stood with Chi-Chi and repeated the vows he'd been told would make them married ... and flustered and afraid had made sure that Chi-Chi's kiss had missed his lips. There had been laughter and awws, everyone talking about how shy he was, and it seemed not to matter too much.

Goku the utter country bumpkin and world-traveling martial artist was married to the Ox King's only daughter. What was more, the Ox King and Goku's Grandpa Gohan had trained together under Master Roshi just like Goku had with Krillin. Everyone seemed to be assuming that was why the two had been engaged at twelve and gone to the altar barely knowing each other; apparently, connections like that were important.

The wedding party had been fine, he supposed, but then the time came for them to hop on Nimbus and fly away to the hotel that they were supposed to be staying at. As soon as they checked in Chi-Chi went to the bathroom to 'freshen up', and Goku had sat in a slightly too small armchair to go through what he knew about marriage. First, he knew he and Chi-Chi were supposed to live together now. That had been laid out very bluntly. Second, he was supposed to have sex with her and only her. That one had him kind of worried; he had never actually  _had_ sex. Third, they were supposed to have babies, at least one or two. He liked kids, so that shouldn't be too bad, right? Except he knew how babies were made thanks to Master Roshi's education and that went back to the whole sex problem.

His thoughts were interrupted by his new wife coming out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a short pretty pink thing that - Goku blushed - he could see the shape of her naked body through. Was it time to figure out sex already?

"Chi- do we have to do that right away?" he asked in a strangled tone. "I thought we had a whole week to, uh, get to know each other."

"We  _do_ , but it's our wedding night!" Her face flushed with all the eagerness of an eighteen-year-old who thought she'd found her fairy tale. "You're supposed to deflower me and make me truly your wife!"

"Uh, deflower?"

Chi-Chi wavered slightly. "Ah, take my virginity?" Just to make sure that got across, she got uncomfortably blunt. "We're supposed to have sex now."

"I - I thought we were supposed to fall in love first?" He'd thought he'd have more time before he had to figure out the sex stuff! Honestly, he was a little confused about the normal order for falling in love and getting married, but the man that had told him it was okay that he didn't know Chi-Chi also told him it was normal for arranged marriages for the couple to get married first and fall in love later. Because of that, he wasn't too worried that he didn't love Chi-Chi yet; she was nice, and he was sure he'd be in love soon.

His young bride wavered, her lower lip trembling. Thankfully it only took a moment to gather herself. "We're still supposed to have sex tonight. Don't you want to?"

No. "Sure Chi-Chi!" He grinned, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I've just, uh, never done this before."

"Me either. That's how it's supposed to be with husband and wife."

Oh. Chi-Chi came over to him, and Goku had to admit that she did look very pretty even if he wished she was a little more covered up. She was slimmer and more muscular than Bulma, although her muscles were small and weak and just firmed her up a little instead of doing a lot to change her shape. There were breasts and a down there ( _pussy_ , his memories of Roshi's books supplied much to his chagrin) and ... Goku just had no real desire to touch any of it.

Taking his wife's hand, Goku let Chi-Chi take them to the bed and followed her lead about getting naked. She seemed surprised that Goku didn't want to undress her himself, but honestly, he was having a hard enough time getting  _his_ clothes off. Finally, all the clothes were on the floor, and Goku's eyes traveled over his naked wife.

Nope. No magic switch had been flipped to make him want to do things to her. He could tell she was pretty, but that was the same way he'd describe a flower or a painting as pretty. She didn't make his dick stir or his heart beat faster or  _anything_.

Desperate to fulfill his promise (and apparently they were only really married if they did this tonight) Goku reached between his legs and tugged, doing his best to ignore his wife while he stroked himself hard. He had to bat her hand away twice as she tried to help, but he successfully managed to get a hardon.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Chi-Chi looked uncertain and went to kiss him again, only to be ducked again. "Are you sure you want to?"

Definitely not. "I'm sure, Chi. We're gonna be married for real."

Gently, but with only Bob & Margaret and the rest of Roshi's library to go on, Goku laid Chi-Chi back on the bed. Some of the things from his reading lessons didn't seem quite  _right_ , but maybe ... awkwardly, Goku slipped two fingers into her pussy. It was weird, but she sighed and relaxed and Goku kept going with his fingers until she started getting all ...  _wet_. Was that normal?

"What are you waiting for? I'm ready for you to make love to me."

Oh. Okay. That meant it was time to use his dick. Goku steeled himself and gave a few strokes to get himself fully hard again, then thrust into Chi-Chi.

"OUCH!"

He froze. "Did I do it wrong?"

The princess took pity on him, smiling up at her husband. "No, it's all right. Just maybe put it in a little slower next time?"

Oh. He could do that. This was  _definitely_ different than Roshi's books. Tentatively, he started thrusting rhythmically into Chi-Chi, his eyes screwed shut while he tried to picture someone he'd actually maybe want to do this with. Shirtless Yamcha and Krillin popped into his head without preamble and Goku's face turned red as he immediately decided that he was never going to admit to picturing his half-naked friends while making love to his wife. Besides, it was probably just the muscles. He liked the way fighters' bodies looked.

As completely unattracted as he was to his wife's body, she was warm and tight around him and warm and tight felt good. He had a vague instinct that there were other things that would feel  _so much better_ , but he had no idea what they were. All he had to do was get this over with, so he sped up some.

"Ouch! Goku, not so rough!"

"Sorry!" He slowed down again, frustrated, not wanting to be doing this in the first place and really wanting to finish it. He didn't want to touch her body too much since he'd only be reminded of all the things about her that he found utterly ... uninteresting. He felt bad that he wasn't attracted to his wife. "You're really pretty." That was even true. Something changed about the way she was laying under him, so Goku peeked. She looked ... _happy_ , both with that smile and her changed body language. Maybe compliments were a big deal when it came to making a wife happy in bed? "You were really impressive at the martial arts tournament, too," he continued, although she didn't seem as happy about that one even though he thought it was a better compliment.

So tell her she's pretty. Goku could do that. Slowly increasing his pace again, the martial artist tried to think about specific things that were pretty about his wife. "Your hair's really nice and shiny, and you have very pretty eyes." She was wincing off and on, but at least she wasn't crying out that he was hurting her. Surely he was doing better. He just had to stay hard long enough to - get to the end. His eyes closed again, images of martial artists and fighters filling his head as he sped up. He pushed through his wife's smothered whimpers, not sure what else to do, and was careful to keep in mind that he'd break her bones if he was too forceful. Finally, he managed to get off and pulled out of Chi-Chi to flop down on the bed beside her and stare awkwardly at the ceiling. For a moment they were both panting, but otherwise silent.

"So we're done with that, right?" Goku asked with innocent bluntness.

Chi-Chi shot up, then gave a pained whimper and sunk back into the bed. "No! I mean, I'd really appreciate it if you were more gentle in the future, but no. This is part of being married, and having kids! In two or three days, we'll try again."

"Oh. Okay." Bob & Margaret made sex sound like a lot more fun than it was. Still, if this was part of what he'd promised, he'd do it.

* * *

 

Two days later Goku rolled off of Chi-Chi, and things had actually managed to go worse. There were tears at the corners of her eyes, and when Goku went to try to soothe her she winced away. Hurt, Goku held off for a moment, then slowly tried again and was this time his attempts to offer comfort were accepted by his wife. "Maybe we just shouldn't have sex," Goku suggested as he stroked her hair, not really sure where he'd gone wrong and just extremely glad that he hadn't  _damaged_ her in his attempts to do his duties as her husband. Nothing was broken, and the bruises his hands had left as he tried to make things work better would fade in a few days. Their relationship, however, was clearly off to a rocky start.

Chi-Chi hesitated because even after two painful attempts at making love with her husband, she still wanted things to be  _normal_. "What about children?"

"Well, we can settle into living together, and then we can have a bunch of sex when we're ready to have a baby. We can try for a whole week, and then if it doesn't work we'll try again." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll just have to work on controlling myself. I'm trying not to hurt you, but you're just so" what was a nice word to use here? "uh, delicate."

The princess had never thought of herself as delicate before, but he  _was_ impressively strong. And Goku was such a good person; she  _knew_ he wasn't hurting her on purpose.

"What about your _needs_?" Chi-Chi was well aware that men had voracious sexual appetites that it was their wives' duties to fulfill. "I don't want you going to another woman!"

"Eh heh heh, well you see ..." Goku wondered if he should be running, or at least covering up defensively. "You're really pretty, Chi-Chi, but ... I don't really want to have sex. I was only doing it for you, so we'd be really married."

The black-haired woman was silent in shock for long enough that Goku was worried that he might have broken her, but thankfully she finally managed to find her voice. "If you really don't want to, then we can just make love in order to have children. If you're sure that's what you want."

"I'm sure," Goku said, looking relieved. Then he brightened up. "We can spend the rest of the trip just spending time together and getting to know each other better! It'll be great!" Honestly, he was pretty confident he'd be in love with his wife by the time they left to go home in three more days. After all, how hard could falling in love be?


	2. First Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is determined to figure out how to fall in love with his wife.

Goku had been a little disappointed when he failed to come home from his honeymoon madly in love with his wife, but he was settling well into his new life. Chi-Chi was demanding and he secretly enjoyed that, happily letting his wife boss him around and cowing under her anger. At first, they were living with the Ox King, but during the day Goku was building a nice house for them (partially based around a capsule house) so that they could have their own place. Once they had their own place and Goku felt like he was at least  _starting_ to love Chi-Chi then they could have that week of sex (eugh, he wasn't looking forward to that part) and hopefully make a baby. Today he'd finished the first step, having completed the house they were going to live in together.

He did love Chi-Chi's temper. He loved her strong will and how she could push him around even though he could physically  _break_ her. He loved the way her face looked when he'd pissed her off and he knew she was going to come after him. When she got  _really_ mad he even felt like he might - almost? - be interested in sex? Nah. He was pretty sure that was just him getting excited by the challenge she presented. Being married to Chi-Chi was like going into battle every day, and it made his blood burn. _She_ made his blood roar. His wife had an intense effect on his spirit ... just not on his body.

They'd already determined that they were only going to have sex for babies, though, and so he supposed that part didn't matter. The rest of it though, the stirrings of emotions ... maybe that was a start on the second part of his planned preparations to get ready to make a baby.

"Hey! Nimbus!" The fluffy cloud came eagerly out of the sky, swirling around Goku's legs before the fighter hopped on with a grin. From there it was off to Frypan Mountain, where the Ox King had rebuilt his castle in the years since Roshi had destroyed it, and that was where his wife was waiting. He was actually excited to see her, something that simply hadn't been the case in the week after their marriage. Things were looking up.

Landing at the castle, Goku was immediately met by her wife. A broad smile on his face he pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her head as they just stood together for a moment. This was nice, he liked being close to her like this. It was just the bedroom stuff (not spooning, he liked that too, and cuddling at night) that put him off the whole idea of how these things were supposed to go. Besides even if he  _had_ liked the sex he'd had a really hard time with it, and the bruises he'd left on her the second time were still haunting him

Maybe if when it came time for babies, they did things differently ... there had been talk of different positions in Roshi's books. Maybe they could find one where he didn't hurt Chi-Chi, or at least hurt her less.

"I've got a surprise for you, Chi!" He kept her in the circle of his arms, contentedly affectionate. "Get on Nimbus with me so I can take you there!"

Chi-Chi blushed happily, snuggling in against Goku's chest before pulling back and brushing a stray lock of her straight back hair back out of her face. "Let's go," she said, her fingers twining in with Goku's as she let him lead her to the cloud that would carry them to her husband's surprise. She snuggled in close to Goku as they flew, enjoying how much closer they seemed to already be getting. Her husband was a large, cuddly man, openly affectionate with hugs and caresses and holding her tight. It was all very nice.

"How will I know I'm in love with you?"

The young bride blinked, surprised that Goku was speaking to her while they were still flying. He'd hit a tone where he wasn't yelling, but she could still hear him despite the wind noise.

She wasn't really sure how to answer the question he'd posed, either. Chi-Chi had just  _known_ , at twelve, that he was the one for her and she didn't want to spend her life with anyone else. How could she explain that to him? Hmm. "Well, love is putting someone else's needs before your own," she started. "It's caring about someone else more than yourself."

"Huh. I guess I love  _lots_ of people, then. Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, Paur ... I could go on forever! And I even love people that I don't know!" Well, from what she knew of him he wasn't  _wrong_ , but that also wasn't helpful. He seemed to catch onto that himself, though. "This is supposed to be different, though, right? Special?"

"That's right." This wasn't exactly easy to explain when you weren't starting from square one, which she clearly was with Goku. "When you're in love with someone, want to spend a lot of time together. They're like a best friend, but you don't want to be separated from them for too long. You want them to be happy, and want to make them happy. You want to spend your whole life with them."

"Huh. Well, Krillin and Bulma are my best friends." She could see the wheels turning inside his head. "I don't want to be married to either of them, though." While he appreciated Krillin's body, Goku instinctively knew that he didn't love his former rival  _that way_. Bulma was even softer than Chi-Chi (and Goku  _did_ appreciate the subtle hints in her figure that revealed that his wife was a fighter, even if they didn't make him want to have sex with her) and while he didn't know what 'high maintenance' meant exactly but he was pretty sure Yamcha and the others were right in calling Bulma that. He didn't think it was something he liked. Besides, he'd seen Bulma's house and it made the Ox King's castle look modest. Definitely not what he wanted.

"Is it, like ... when just being around them excites you, and they make your heart race, and you always are looking forward to seeing what they'll do next?" He didn't mention how much he enjoyed her bossing him around, or what the challenge presented by her temper did to him. He was pretty sure those were things she wouldn't understand.

"Yes, Goku, that sounds like love."

The Nimbus settled to a stop, and Goku hopped off and turned to take Chi-Chi by her waist to needlessly lift her down. "Chi-Chi?"

"Yes, Goku?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." The look on her face couldn't be beat even by how happy she was over their new home. Finally, Goku was doing something right.


	3. Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months into their marriage, Goku and Chi-Chi try to have a baby.

It was time. There was something about the way Chi-Chi smelled that tickled at his brain, and he was sure he loved her by now. Which meant that it was time to touch her _like that_ for the first time since the two awful attempts on the honeymoon. Thankfully they were perfectly content without having sex as a part of their marriage, but even Goku knew you couldn't make babies without it. Lying in bed beside his wife, Goku stared at the ceiling wondering if he could really do this; it was bad enough that he didn't really like it, but so far he hadn't managed to do it without hurting her. He'd promised seven nights to try to get pregnant, and then if it didn't work they could talk about trying again. For now, though, he just had to manage to find the courage to initiate night one.

Stiffly, Goku rolled over on his side and ran his hand down Chi-Chi's side, the gesture far more intimate than his usual affection. She looked at him curiously with those big eyes, and Goku tentatively walked his fingers down to the hem of her nightgown and slipped them underneath the edge of the fabric. Beneath his calm mask, he was panicking. He didn't want to do this, he didn't think that Chi-Chi did either, but they both wanted a child. Which meant Goku had a job to do.

His hand slid further up under her nightgown, his palm sliding against her firm flesh. It wasn't what he wanted, but it tugged at something in the back of his head that tried to tell him why he didn't want his wife the way he was supposed to. He could never seem to actually figure out what the mysterious thing he wanted  _was_.

Chi-Chi smiled at her husband, taking off her nightgown. He wanted to run. He had to stay. It was like going into a fight, except fighting excited him more.

With his wife handily naked, Goku wiggled out of his sleep pants and rolled back onto his back and jerked himself hard. They were going to make a baby, and then they wouldn't have to think about this again until the next time they decided they wanted a kid.

"I thought we could try something a lil different, so maybe I hurt you less," Goku said without much confidence. "Come here an' straddle me?"

Shyly, Chi-Chi moved to rest over her husband's hips, his intimidating length brushing against her belly. She looked at Goku for some sort of guidance, having very little knowledge on the subject outside of their honeymoon attempts, and he took pity on her.

"You bein' on top should give you more control." That actually sounded desirable, in the abstract. "Here -" He took her by the hips, guiding her onto his iron length. His face fell as hers contorted in pain.

He didn't push her, his hands only tightening a little as he sat there with her body tight around his cock. One he felt her muscles starting to relax, he tried to guide her in moving on top of him. "See, this way you can take it at your own pace, and hopefully we can finish without you bein' hurt anymore."

Her focus wasn't on trying to achieve pleasure; it was on making a baby. For that, she needed  _him_ to reach the finish line. Chi-Chi started slow, but she quickly picked up the pace, raising up and impaling herself on his turgid manhood, taking the smooth steel into herself and demanding his body give her what she needed. He still felt no attraction to his wife but the way she was moving, demanding his body bow to her will, lit a flame in him he couldn't quite understand. His hands tightened on her hips, and he rose up to meet her movements, surrendering to her body's command. His orgasm was all about that feeling of being dominated.

When Chi-Chi rolled off of him, he could immediately tell she was in pain. He could see the bruises already forming on her hips, but he thought he'd hurt her  _inside_. He looked down at his dick, wondering if maybe it was too big, or like the rest of him so strong that it was somehow causing her pain instead of pleasure. Or maybe it was the way she'd ridden him? Whatever the answer, it was clearly his fault that his wife was hurting, and Goku gently pulled her close to try and soothe her fragile body. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't want this to hurt you."

"Six more nights," Chi-Chi said softly, letting him hold her close. "We can keep trying new things. Maybe we'll find something that works ... and if we don't, it's only to try and make a baby. I can handle it."

Goku didn't respond. He wasn't sure  _he_ could handle it. He hated seeing Chi-Chi in pain. This was definitely his fault, even though he didn't know why.

Maybe it was because he wasn't attracted to his wife. Maybe if he _desired_  her, he could do this right. For a long time he fretted while Chi-Chi slept in his arms, darkness finally claiming him long after midnight.

* * *

Night seven was as bad as night one. Goku was at a loss for how to make this any better, and he laid staring at the ceiling as he held his poor wife. Neither one of them enjoyed this, and he silently prayed to Kami that this would work and they wouldn't have to make a second try for a baby. His own despondence about the act didn't matter. What mattered was that he'd tried everything he could think of and he still couldn't keep from hurting his wife. He never wanted to do this again. He knew he would if Chi-Chi wasn't pregnant, or if she told him she wanted another baby.

Weeks passed. Chi-Chi did something that involved urinating on the end of a plastic stick. There was a little pink plus sign in one of the windows.

"That means I'm pregnant, Goku!"

He picked her up and twirled her around in joy, then gave her a steely hug. "I'm so happy, Chi. I'm so glad we're going to have a baby."


	4. Three is a Magic Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Chi-Chi become parents for the first time.

He'd held the tiny boy in the hospital, where his little tail had wrapped around Goku's fingers. They'd discovered that the name Gohan made him laugh, so they'd named him after Goku's adoptive grandfather - Chi-Chi's father's friend. He was strong and healthy, his hair tending to grow long quickly, and Goku wanted him to be just like him.

Chi-Chi wanted him to be a scholar.

How and when Goku played with his son was somewhat regulated, mostly because his wife had their son studying constantly as soon as he was old enough that she could manage to force him to. It was immediately obvious that Gohan was a genius. Goku still wanted to teach his son what  _he_ knew, how to fight and survive in the wild. Chi-Chi was having none of that. There were things that Goku wanted for his son that weren't being fulfilled, but no matter how hard and confusing it was every time she stood up to him Goku just melted. He was putty in her hands. He still trained a lot, while at the same time being as available as he could be for his wife and son. He was there,  _around_. He was a part of the family.

Gohan got bigger and stronger even without any training, although sometimes the game Goku would play with him might  _technically_ be training. Chi-Chi didn't train anymore. It was like she wanted to forget all about martial arts despite that being what had brought them together.

He settles. He's actually happy, despite the fact he's settling. Despite the fact that she's trying to make him something he's not. He loves her, after all; he wants to make her happy. Gohan always seems happy, too, and so Goku must be doing something right.

When he's about three, Goku makes a hat for Gohan. It has the four star dragon ball on it. Goku long ago discovered his Grandpa's spirit isn't in there, but he's still attached to it. The only thing that really says that Gohan belongs to Goku is that tail, and even then Goku's is gone. His coloring is shared with both Goku and Chi-Chi, and he's becoming more and more mommy's little scholar every day.

When he's four, an invitation comes, and Goku can't stop smiling.

"Chi! Guess what, Master Roshi is having a reunion out at Kame House! Everybody's going to be there." He hasn't seen any of the old crowd since before marrying Chi-Chi. It'll be nice to see everyone again. "We should all go!"

Chi-Chi pauses. "Why don't you go, Goku, and I'll stay home with Gohan."

"But  _Chi-Chi_ , I want everybody to meet Gohan! I'm so proud of him."

She wavers, then relents. "Just make sure he's home in time for dinner."

She doesn't say to make sure he doesn't get kidnapped.

She also doesn't say not to die.

It's the end of the world for Chi-Chi, because by the time everything's settled her son has been kidnapped  _twice_ and her husband is dead and has left instructions not to revive him for a year. Her world unravels. Her pocket of marital bliss ends. Nothing is ever quite the same.

How could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was massively weird to write but hopefully, it wraps up this fic. Sorry sorry sorry!


End file.
